A typical powder press, for metal or ceramic powder for example, has a die plate that supports at least one die. An upper press tool and/or a lower press tool is assigned to the die, wherein the press tools are held at a respective tool carrier. The upper tool carrier, the lower tool carrier or the die plate are actuated by at least one linear drive so that the press tools, for instance press punches, are guided into the die filled with powder, or respectively out of the die in order to eject finished pellets out of the dies. To the extent that the tool carriers or the die plate can be moved vertically, each is guided in a press frame. Hydraulic cylinders or electric drives come into consideration as linear drives. With the latter, a spindle drive is used, whose spindle interacts with the shaft of an electric motor and whose spindle nut interacts with the tool carrier.